My Better Half
by Unfable
Summary: My take on how Michael and Sara's relationship should of went. I felt they needed more depth put into their characters.


**(This is my first Prison Break fic. After watching all 4 seasons of the show, it irritated me how they never went into great depth with Michael and Sara's relationship. Everything just seemed very plain and boring.**

**This story takes place in the first season when Michael realizes how much he cares for Sara. Some things are very out of order, but it was just my little take on it. Let me know if you'd like me to continue the story any further.**

**I feel like I write better in first person so it will switch between the two characters often.)**

**Michael POV**

The kiss felt like it lasted forever. I honestly couldnt believe we just fell into each other that easily. My intentions from the start were to simply manipulate her emotions to help aide my escape, but over time I felt my heart tighten and my feelings change. I really cared about her and as our lips parted I caught her eyes and started having regrets.

This would ruin her job, ruin her life, why did I suddenly care so much? This was about saving my brothers life.

The thought never left my head as I made my way back to my cell. I sat on my bed and leaned against the wall biting on my thumb nail as I completely stressed out. Even Fernando started to notice my change in behavior.

"Everything still going as planned?" He asked looking down at me from his bunk.

I didnt look back and nodded. "Just a small bump in the way, nothing to worry about." I pulled my knees up and ran my hands over my head as I rocked back and forth staring at the wall. Why was it suddenly so hot in here?

The inmates were getting restless and I could hear many of them yelling at the CO's to do something about the heat. Good to know my stressing out wasnt the cause of me feeling like I was burning up. I finally remembered I was the reason for the heat in the first place. Seeing Sara had really messed up my head.

It didnt take long before things got out of hand and they were calling for a lock down, but it never happened. The alarm sounded, but none of the cells closed and the inmates were just getting more irritated. I could hear glass breaking and cheering, something wasnt right.

Thats when I stood up and finally took a peek and noticed the full blown riot and zero guards to be seen. The plan was actually working and seemed to be working out better than expected. Some of the inmates had even managed to get out of their cell block completely. Now was the perfect chance to go and work on furthering our escape plan.

I ran back into my cell. "Put up a sheet." I called to Fernando as I went over to start taking the bolt out of the toilet.

He didnt hesitate to jump and do as I asked. "You know what people are going to think we are doing in here right?"

"Does it really matter right now?" I didnt look up and finally got the bolt all the way unscrewed and moved the toilet out of the way.

Fernando just sighed a little and I knew his reputation in there was somewhat important, but there were more important things to worry about right then. "Am I coming with you?" He asked.

"Not this time. I need you to make sure no one comes in here. If we both leave someone might find out what we have." I just grinned and dipped into the hole behind the toilet letting him move it back into place.

I wasnt really sure which way to go since I didnt know how far the riot had spread or where to begin. A place to actually see what was going on would be a nice start. I somehow managed ending up in the ceiling and followed the hallways looking down the vents to see all the prisoners running through the halls. Fox River really was in chaos. The way I was heading happened to be in the direction of the infirmary a great place to start.

Once there I moved the ceiling tile to look down and instantly froze. Sara was standing there staring toward the wall in what looked like pure terror. It wasn't until the glass in the wall broke that I looked over and saw two inmates climbing into the room and approach her.

Of course T-Bag had to be involved.

"Well, well, Doctor what do we have here? Seems like you're all alone." He slapped his minions hand off his pocket and reached up to slide his hand down her face.

She instantly coward away and I could feel my anger raising. I couldnt just jump down there without a plan and get blind sided.

"No need to be frightened, its just your good friend Teddy." His hand found its way onto her hip and he dipped his head to the side of her neck to take in her scent. "Its been a long time since I've been with a woman." That stupid typical T-Bag grin spread across his face and I couldnt take it anymore.

Frantically searching the area I found a small pipe I was able to break away from the rest. I heard Sara yelp and when I turned back around T-Bag had her bent over her desk. Her shaking was clear even from where I was looking.

"Please dont do this." She pleaded with him and my grip tightened on the pipe as I jumped down. I struck his little bitch boy first since he had seen me before T-Bag and he collapsed onto the floor in an instant. My hand raised again to go after the man violating Sara, but he turned and put his hands up.

"Well hold on there pretty, we can share." He grinned with his tongue between his teeth and ran a hand down Sara's leg.

"I dont think so." Sara had been nothing but nice to me, she didnt deserve this. "Move." I pointed at him with the pipe in my hand and he slowly slid away from her as I placed myself between the two of them. I reached behind me to gently grab her arm and turn her around. She was still shaking under my touch so I knew she was probably scared to death. My attention focused back on T-Bag. "Dont you have something better to do? You have free roam of the prison, go make better use of it." I glared and he stood there a minute thinking before turning to walk away. He kicked at his cell mate who was laying on the floor holding his head and yelled at him to get up. He quickly got to his feet and followed him like a lost puppy.

Once he was gone I turned to look at Sara, making sure to keep my hands to myself. "Are you ok?" My voice full of concern. I didnt want to see her hurting and I probably could of killed Bagwell right then, but held it together. It was the first time I was able to make eye contact with her since I had been in the room and could see the tears falling down her face. It crushed me.

She nodded unable to form words and took me by surprise when she came and wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly pulled her against my chest and closed my eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

Before I could say anything back I heard more people running down the hall. I had to get her out of there. T-Bag was no problem to handle, but a bunch of criminals trying to get to the only woman in the building wasnt something I would be able to stop. "We have to go. Now."

I felt her tense against me and quickly lifted her into the ceiling where I came in and put the cover back down once we were both inside. Hopefully in time before anyone noticed. I lead her back the way I came trying to find a safe place for her to go. Had it been my choice she could of stayed with me there forever, but she didnt need to get caught alone with an inmate.

After several minutes of moving around in the ceiling we were back to the place behind my cell. Of course I wouldnt lead her anywhere near to see the evidence, but it was a good place for her to go to get out of the building that the inmates may of not gotten to yet.

"You have to leave. Find your way out to the yard. The prisoners are smart enough to not make their way out there and become target practice." He hoped at least.

"What about you?" She asked a little shocked I was leaving her.

I just smiled. "It's not like I can go with you."

I pointed and showed her the right way to go. She grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed. "Thank you again Michael." Finally a smile spread across her face and she turned to walk away, which ended up with me pulling her back never letting her hand go. I reached up with my free hand to grab her face and pull her against my lips kissing her much more eagerly than that morning. She didnt deny me anything and kissed me back just as hard.

Finally I pulled away and ran my hand under her chin. "You have to go." I smiled and walked away. If I had stood there any longer neither one of us would of left.

The next day I walked the halls to the infirmary for my usual visit. My time was delayed somewhat while they got the prison back in order and helped with the injured, but I didnt mind. I could see her from outside the room before walking in and smiled in her direction as I sat in the chair and waited.

She didnt return the smile like I had expect and instead just looked away and continued with what she was doing. I guess I shouldnt be surprised. My mission wasnt to fall for the woman whos help I needed. It was to save my brother and get our lives back. I couldnt help but let it bother me though. My feelings for her at this point were too deep and I wasnt even sure why. Its not like we got to go on dates and get to know one another or even spend that much time together.

I stayed silent at first when she came over and pulled up my sleeve, just watching as she prepared me for my shot. Not even looking at my arm but her eyes hoping they would make contact with mine. When she never looked up I finally spoke.

"Is everything alright?" I was a bit worried now.

She sighed and tossed the needle away taking a seat. "I'm sorry, its just been a long day dealing with the mess from earlier." Her stomach growled then. "I havent even had a chance to eat."

I grinned. "You could have lunch with me if you like." Clearly I was joking but it created the smile I was waiting to see.

"I think I'll pass." She chuckled slightly and reached out to slide her hand up my arm speaking once more. "What you did for me yesterday..." Her hand slid back down and found its way into mine.

I cut her off before she could say more and squeezed her fingers in between mine. "I only did what any decent human being would of done in a situation like that." I met her eyes then.

"It's very rare to come by any decent men here at Fox River now a days." She stared at me for a moment like she was trying to figure me out. "You really don't belong here."

"I tried to rob a bank, pretty sure they don't just let you off with a warning." Making sure no one was looking I pulled our held hands up to my lips and kissed her knuckles lightly while using my free hand to cup our locked ones. "Its nice however to know someone thinks im decent." I smiled.

"Or maybe you just couldnt be without your brother." She pulled our hands apart and rest hers on my cheek caressing it lightly.

I knew she wasn't on to my plan, there was no way anyone could figure that out, but her words made me feel like she was getting close to something she shouldnt be. Moving to leave I turned my head to kiss her hand once again. "Have a nice day Doctor." I wasn't trying to be mean, but I had to get out of there before she started digging deeper into that conversation.

**Sara POV**

Why was I falling for him? In all the time I had been here never once did I take the time to get to know the prisoners. I had kissed him and invested feelings I couldnt just ignore at this point. As much as I wanted to. He wasnt like the others, there was something about him I just couldnt place. I couldn't get it out of my head that he had robbed that bank for money. From what I had read about him he was doing very well in that department and had his life in order.

There wasn't a part of him at all that screamed criminal. He was too kind hearted to want to harm anyone. The other day when he saved me from T-Bag proved that. It had to have something to do with his brother. There was no other reason for it. The way he walked away and just ignored that part of the conversation had me a little worried. I really hoped he wasnt planning something that would make his stay at Fox River anymore difficult. His brother was on death row after all and he acted like he had nothing at all to lose. I honestly felt really bad for him.

I sighed and dropped my head. Nothing could come of this. Its not like we could have a real relationship of any kind. I was wanting someone I couldnt even really have and it seemed pointless. He just made me feel important. For the first time in a long time a man made me feel wanted. My father surely wasnt helping build any of my confidence and never once believed in anything I did. I laughed a little to myself thinking of his reaction if he knew how I felt about Michael.

Pushing the thought aside I cleared my head and got him out of my mind going back to work.

The daily visits just got harder for me to bare over time. It hurt more than it seemed worth to have him that close and not share all the things I wanted. I couldnt even pull him to me for a simple hug most of the time because there were others around. The way he seemed distracted most of the time now and very antsy the closer his brothers execution approached bothered me. There was nothing I could do to comfort him, but I was afraid still he was going to try and do something to stop it or delay it from happening.

**Michael POV**

Nothing I did was going as planned. Almost every time I was making progress in our escape it got ruined or delayed to a point that would be too late for Linc. I was getting desperate. My only other option was to ask for Sara's help in our escape since I was unsuccessful in taking her keys, or maybe I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wondered how asking for her help was going to make any of this better. We werent that close and its not like someone to just hand over an inmates freedom for no reason.

I sighed and punched the wall outside in the garden shed while gathering more supplies. The hit didnt even phase me at this point. It wasnt until a sharp pain in my side jerked me back to reality and I yelled reaching around to find out what had happened. T-Bag was standing there and a screwdriver was sticking out of my side.

"Did you really think I was going to forget what you did pretty?" He reached down to grab the end of the screw driver digging it deeper into my ribs. I cringed and grabbed his hand to pull it away.

"I didnt really think she was your type. " His pulling made me fall to my knees, the pain almost unbearable. I grit my teeth together finding it really hard to breathe. The last thing I remembered was his foot making contact with my face and I blacked out.

**Sara POV**

I got a page that an inmate was coming in with a stab wound while on my lunch break. Once I saw who it was my heart sank, but I had to stay professional. No one could see that I cared for him anymore than the other prisoners.

"Michael? Michael can you hear me?" His eyes opened a little. "Stay with us. I need you to tell me what happened." He started to pass out again and I reach down to touch his cheek. "Michael try to stay awake."

One of the COs kept trying to hound him for information on who did it so they could be punished, but I knew there was no way he was going to tell them anything right then. He wouldnt even acknowledge I was there trying to help. I got everyone to back up finally while I worked on cleaning the stab wound and made sure his lung wasnt damaged. He had a black eye from a hit to his face, but that would heal. I was more concerned about making sure he could breathe.

**Michael POV**

My head was pounding and the bright light over me wasnt helping. Everything inside me finally responded when Sara poured something on my side that made the wound burn and I jerked away instantly with a yell. The guards in the room quickly moved over to hold me down thinking I was trying to get away.

Obviously I knew what had happened and my hatred for Bagwell grew even stronger. I wasnt about to be a rat and tell him though or my last few days there would be a living hell. It was hard to stay awake with my head hurting so bad, but I managed to find my voice and speak.

"Someone stabbed me from behind. Before I could see who it was they kicked me in the face." It was the truth after all. I felt a prick in my arm where they had started an IV and in no time I was out again from whatever pain medicine they were using.

The next thing I remembered I was back in the infirmary the day of the riot.

Sara was standing there once against looking at the wall as the prisoners broke through the glass. Only this time it was more than just T-Bag and his cell mate. There had to be at least ten men and there was no way I could do anything to stop them. With knowing that I still jumped down to try and protect her from the animals approaching.

"Scofield." Abruzzi walked over shaking his head. "Now I know you arent trying to play hero." He turned his head to make sure I noted how many people were standing there. "Is it really worth it?" He said looking back at me for an answer.

"Yes." I glared with my lips pulled together tightly.

"Maybe we can work out a deal. You can have her after im finished." He grinned and I felt my jaw clinch.

"Thats not going to happen." I turned to face Sara and she was cowering away from all of us. Guess she had every right to not trust me either, I mean she hardly knew anything about me. Apparently everyone else took notice to this. Abruzzi made a point to to rub it in my face.

"Guess the doctor isnt up to your hero act either." He laughed and stepped closer to us. "This is whats going to happen. Since you have information im after I'll play nice. You can have her first."

One of his men walked over and grabbed Sara holding her down on the desk. He pinned her hands above her head so she couldnt move.

"Stop! Dont do this." She begged, tears running down her face as fear overwhelmed her. I just stood there for a moment looking at her helplessly.

"You want to watch?" I asked.

"Give the boys a show!" He shouted and the rest of the men cheered.

I was frozen for several moments before walking over to her. She kicked at me and yelled when I reached up to hold her hips down and crawl onto the desk. My eyes met with the man holding her down and I asked him to let her go, I could take care of the rest. He did as asked and she tried to slap me away before I easily over powered her and held her hands down once more.

Leaning forward I dipped my head to kiss her neck softly, trying to calm her down. My free hand slid up her side slowly under her shirt just to distract the men in the room while I made my way to whisper in her ear. Her whole body was trembling underneath me.

"Im not going to hurt you." I kept my voice soft so no one else would hear, but to also come off non threatening. Her actions spoke that she clearly still didnt trust me. I had to find a way to get us both out of there before the prisoners got restless.

I kissed along her jaw and caressed her cheek wondering if she would let me claim her lips. We had kissed before, but under the circumstances now I'd understand if her feelings had changed. Her body finally relaxed a little when our lips connected and she surprisingly kissed me back. There was no way I could actually have sex with her, it was wrong. I cared about her too much to take advantage of her in this way. I kept my face away from the inmates while we kissed and tried to scan the area to find anything to help us escape.

Before I had the chance to look further two pairs of strong hands ripped me away from her and Abruzzi spoke. "Booooring. Let me show you what a real man is Scofield." He grinned and walked over to Sara undoing his pants while the two men held me back.

"John wait! Please dont." I pleaded, but his mind was already made up. There was nothing I could do. "Sara im sorry! Im so sorry."

"Michael?" Sara's voice called and I jerked awake. I was still in the infirmary after T-Bag had stabbed me, it had been a dream. Thank God I thought and sighed trying to calm down.

**Sara POV**

Michaels yelling of my name made me jump up quickly from my desk thinking he was in pain. I chose to stay over night to keep an eye on him so I wouldnt be stuck at home worrying.

"How do you feel?" I asked smiling and grabbed his hand as I sat down beside his bed. His face still looked horrible where he had been kicked and it made me want to find out who did it even more.

He never answered my question and instead sat up just looking into my eyes with the saddest look on his face I had ever seen.

"Whats wrong?" I frowned slightly.

Still nothing. He just pulled me over and into his arms holding me tight. I tried to shift to avoid his woud, but he was making it difficult with how desperate he seemed to want my touch. "Why are you shaking?" I asked his behavior putting me on alert.

"Im just glad you're alright." He whispered, finally speaking.

Time for the confusion to set in. "What do you mean?"

He smiled and shook his head pulling me back for a kiss this time. I eagerly gave in and kissed him probably more desperate than he expected because the moan it created from deep in his chest made me melt. What I wanted to do couldnt happen, not in prison with an inmate. I wished so many times Michael wasnt trapped in this place and we could be two normal people together having lunch and living normal lives. However there werent any guards standing around this late by the infirmary so I could at least try to enjoy our time together. Michael wasnt a threat.

I took a risk and shifted onto the bed straddling his hips carefully never breaking the kiss. He jerked his head away and placed his hands on my hips staring into my eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked.

A grin crossed my face and I kissed him one more time quickly. "Just enjoying myself." I shrugged.

**Michael POV**

She was so beautiful. I never took the time to really notice since our moments together were always rushed. It was like a dream come true to have her on top of me like this, but guilt struck me right in the gut. There was no way I could ask her to leave the door to the infirmary unlocked so myself and several other prisoners could escape. I couldnt let my brother die. Back to the question once again why I let my feelings get the better of me. Sighing I let her go and rubbed my hands down my face just wanting to cry. "I cant do this..."

Not thinking about how my words sounded out loud I felt her move to get down and quickly grabbed her hips. "No Sara, not us...I'm sorry"

She looked down confused and touched my cheek. "Talk to me."

"Theres something I need from you, but I cant bring myself to ask you for it." I stroked her hip bone as I spoke.

"Why cant you?" She asked.

"Because it will ruin everything." Looking down I tried to hide the disappointment on my face of my own actions. "I've already ruined everything. Lincoln is going to die because I can't save him. He Has two days."

She grabbed my chin gently to make me look at her. "None of this is your fault."

I caved I was so desperate and shifted to sit with her still in my lap so our faces met. "I need your help to get him out of here..."

**Sara POV**

My heart decided to stop and my body froze at his words. "What?" Did he really just ask me what I think he did. "All this time? This? Was just because you needed my help?" I couldnt even think straight I was so shocked and unbelievably hurt. Quickly I pulled away from him to stand while he tried to keep me there.

"No! Just let me explain." He pleaded trying to get up himself, but slouching over as the pain from his stab wound hit him.

I raised my hands to my face and shook my head. "How could I be so stupid..." All this time I really felt like he was different and we shared something special. He was just a typical criminal like the rest ready to manipulate anyone to get what he wanted. I dropped my hands and walked over to my desk to get my keys and leave.

"Sara please dont go!" His voice was desperate and when I turned to face him he was out of bed and walking my way. The bandage on his side bleeding through now from his movement and an IV ripped out of his arm.

"At first yes. I wanted to earn your trust because you had something I needed. " There was no stopping him.

"I dont want to hear it." He grabbed my wrist gently as I was about to move toward the door and I jerked away from him.

"Please just give me a chance. Listen to what I have to say." The look on his face broke my heart, but I had to be strong even though tears were forming in my eyes from the pain he had caused. Finally I had found a nice guy I could talk to and connect with and of course it was too good to be true.

He started talking again and I found it in myself to stay and listen. "This is real. What you were feeling 5 minutes ago before this moment is exactly how I feel about you all the time. Thats why its been so hard to ask this of you. Because I know if you do what I need it will ruin your job and possibly your life, but in the process you'll save the lives of two innocent men. My brother is all I have left and he is going to die in two days if I cant find a way to get him out of here. All I ask is you leave this door unlocked tomorrow night when you leave to go home."

It took a moment for everything to sink in and it was all too much to bare. I couldnt make a conscious decision with him looking at me like that and almost ran out of the room just to get away from him.


End file.
